The present invention relates to a container and more particularly to a stackable dispenser container.
Cartons of nuts and bolts and similar articles are commonly stacked during shipping and subsequent storage. The lower cartons in a stack must be capable of withstanding a relatively large weight without collapsing.
When articles, such as nuts and bolts, are to be withdrawn from a shipping carton, the shipping carton should open in such a manner that the contents are readily accessible. For most purposes, these cartons remain open until the contents are exhausted.
In a prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,833, there is shown a carton which requires considerable gluing of relatively large surface areas to assemble. The present structure requires gluing over a relatively small area, and in preferred embodiments, the area of adhesion is removed along with the tear strip, and the box retains its form and rigidity through tabs inserted in appropriate slots. While the devices of the present invention may be stacked in the filled condition for dispensing, they are more conveniently supported in a single layer when in use upon metal racks with sloping shelves without the boxes being superimposed one upon the other. Prior structures provide restricted access to the interior whereas preferred embodiments of the present devices are improved in this regard. Moreover, filling of the containers is able to be accomplished with all gluing previously completed. Gluing of flaps after filling is inconvenient, it being more efficiently done in conjunction with the blanking operation.